In applying flooring material, such as a vinyl flooring material, the substrate on to which the flooring material is applied can require preparation. For example, subfloors can be prepared by applying cement. Alternatively, flooring material can also be applied to existing floors. The process can involve application of an adhesive, such as glue, followed by placing the flooring material on the adhesive for obtaining the finished flooring.
In addition, the use of such adhesive in application of the flooring material can lead to volatile organic compounds (VOCs) that can be both detrimental to health and environment. Further, the adhesive can require significant time for application; and also after placing the flooring material on the adhesive, additional time can be required, for example, to allow aeration of the environment, prior to utilization of the flooring material.
Further to above, if the new flooring material is applied to a pre-existing flooring material, the use of the above-described procedure can lead to detrimental impact on the pre-existing flooring material, such that it may not be possible for it to be utilized again.
There is a need in the art for a material, such as an adhesive tape, that can be used for application of a flooring material, such as a vinyl flooring material, and that can help to address or mitigate some or all of the issues noted above. In addition, there is a need in the art for a method of application of an adhesive tape and a method of manufacture of the tape.